


The Lego musketeers adventures

by lluviayui



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Custom Lego Musketeers, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lluviayui/pseuds/lluviayui
Summary: Here just wanted to post the little comic I did with the Lego musketeers I created and paint XD had some fun doing them!! Which other adventures these guys will have?





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://i.imgur.com/dFihinU)


	2. Where is Aramis and D'Artagnan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lego Musketeers continue with their adventures!!! What else these guys will b doing in the future? Lol  
> Here is the continuation of the Lego musketeers! Enjoy!

[](http://i.imgur.com/njPrICN)


	3. We meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys meet again in an interesting way lol

[](http://i.imgur.com/TW7lV3r)


	4. Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lego Musketeers are back with a new adventure

[](http://i.imgur.com/p1SGRjY)


	5. Mission 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is next part!!! Yayyyyy

[](http://i.imgur.com/ErgkZCw)


	6. Mission 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter hopefully you guys like it 

[](http://i.imgur.com/jrxWT2J)


	7. Mission 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhhhhh noooooooo someone is in trouble!!

[](http://i.imgur.com/vKn5mb0)


	8. Mission 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we go again!!

[](https://imgur.com/QNKzVU7)


	9. Mission 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys are surrounded!!!

[](http://i.imgur.com/GfrCo3P)


	10. Mission 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More trouble!!!

[](http://i.imgur.com/quUfJ4B)


	11. Mission 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can the boys do now that they are surrounded???

[](http://i.imgur.com/Kb9Q76K)


End file.
